


Three times Yuuri was too cute for Viktor to function + One time he was not

by lotusalchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3+1 Things, M/M, No other characters, TOO WEAK, Viktor is weak, With illustrations, Yuuri is cute, and also hot, that's it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusalchemist/pseuds/lotusalchemist
Summary: Yuuri is a god among men, and Viktor is but a mere mortal.OrYuuri is fucking adorable and Viktor can't handle it.- contains illustrations of two scenes -





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent piece of shit, thank you if you made it this far.

The movie, Victor decided after all of 21 minutes and 4 seconds, was extremely boring. It was a whirlwind romance about some barista and an international celebrity, and while it might have been interesting, one got used to it after seeing the same plot reused over and over.

He was really regretting choosing whatever movie was on without giving it any thought.

But he could not entirely be blamed! He had suggested to Yuuri that they watch a movie to relax from a tiring of practice, and he had wanted to cuddle with him as soon as possible! Can you really fault him for selecting the movie in a hurry?

A boring movie AND an exhausting day might explain just why was Yuuri leaning against him with drooping eyes and oh my god it must be criminal to be that cute.

As if feeling his stare, Yuuri shifted his gaze from the television screen and turned to look towards him, giving a small, sleepy smile.

Victor swears his heart stopped for a full minute.

He smiled back at his precious Katsudon. "Are you tired Yuuri? Shall I turn this off?"

Yuuri blinked dazedly at him, trying to decipher his words through haze of sleepiness ( so cute! ). Then he gave a determined shake of his head and turned back towards the horribly dull movie.

Victor really wasn't surprised when Yuuri's head softly landed on his shoulder after a few minutes. But he was stunned when he turned his head to actually look at his sleeping beauty.

Because _oh._

Yuuri was adorable at all times, but this reached a new level of cuteness. His face was peaceful and relaxed, with none of the anxiety that plagued him during the day. He was breathing gently and his hands were lightly gripping Victor's arm, his head resting on his shoulder.

An angel, thought Victor.

Victor restrained himself with great difficulty. After all, Yuuri was top priority. He could not disturb him just because all Victor wanted to do was kiss him senseless! That won't do!

Yakov should see him now. His coach always yelled that he didn't have a modicum of restraint.

* * *

 

"Yuuri! Come on!" Victor called out to Yuuri among the crowd. They were at a Chirstmas market in the city, which Victor had decided they absolutely must see.

Victor used to love going to these markets when he was a child, begging his father to take him to visit them. As he grew up, skating began to take priority and he had to lessen his visits.

Then he found that he didn't have time at all.

Victor hadn't visited one is over 4 years, too busy with practice or traveling all over the world for competitions.

"Victor!"

Ah, here comes Yuuri! He was panting a little, and looked adorable in his big blue coat and a cat beanie. Victor beamed at him, and he smiled back hesitantly.

"When you said the Christmas markets are popular," he said looking around, "I didn't think there would be this many people."

Victor chuckled. "There are a lot, aren't they?" He smiled softly at Yuuri. "I had forgotten how busy it got here."

And that's yet another thing Yuuri has changed in his life, isn't it? It's the small things he loves. Cooking together, playing with Makkachin, taking long walks in the nearby park, visiting Christmas markets, it's these small things that fills his heart with a kind of warmth he had forgotten.

These small things that make him feel like he his about to burst from happiness.

He was brought our from his musings by a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at him and then glanced at Yuuri, who had a blush dusting his cheeks and ears. He was determinedly avoiding his gaze, choosing to stare at the ground instead. Ahh, so cute!

Yuuri peeked at him over his eyelashes, his blush darkening when he sees Victor staring at him. He focused on the ground once more, mumbling something.

Victor gave one of his infamous heart shaped smiles. ( He had been informed by Yuuri that he likes it. He has increased the number of heart smiles tenfold. ) "What did you say Yuuri? I couldn't hear you."

Yuuri, bless the precious boy, got flustered and hastened to clear it up. "Umm, I was just asking if I could h-hold you hand! Since it's crowded and I don't want to separated. If you are okay wi-"

"Yuuri! You don't have to ask!" Saying that Victor entwined their hand, placing a quick kiss on it. Forget the crowd, if he had it his way he would never be separated from his darling Yuuri.

"Ah, you looked so excited that I didn't want to hold you back."

His Yuuri was so considerate! How did he even manage to get someone this sweet?

Victor glomped Yuuri to show just how much he appreciated it. Oh, but since this is Yuuri, he should vocalize it!

"Yuuuuuri! You're so thoughtful! But you don't have to worry! I am all yours! You can do whatever you want to me!"

At this Yuuri turned a rather lovely shade of pink. Oh my. It should have been impossible to be this cute, but somehow Yuuri transcended all limits of the human race.

Victor wonders if it is possible to die from too much exposure. He figures not, otherwise he would have been long dead.

* * *

 

It was getting cold, noticed Victor, while walking to the rink with Yuuri. Ah, the infamous Russian winter. As much as he loved the season and it's element - magazines have often described him as a part of the ice itself, it being an extension of his very body - even he found the chill a bit too much when General Winter was in one of his infamous rages.

He had lived in the nation his entire life, was born and bred in it, so he was used to the cold. But, was Yuuri?

He looked towards the aforementioned person, worried that he might be fall ill. As if sensing his gaze on him, his Yuuri looked towards him and gave a confused tilt of his head ( ahh so cute! ).

"What is it Victor?"

"Ah, nothing Yuuri! I was just wondering if you were cold!" Victor had long since learnt it was always best to be honest with Yuuri. Not that he would ever lie to him! ( Except that one time with the ice cream. That Yuuri doesn't need to know. )

Yuuri gave one of his pretty smiles and shook his head. Well, Victor shouldn't be surprised that Yuuri wasn't feeling the chill. He's sure that smile alone is able to melt the snow.

But just to be on the safer side, he pulled him close and entwined their hands. Viktor had been told that he was like a human heater, and was not ashamed to take advantage of this tiny fact~

"Achoo!"

Viktor thinks he just had a stroke from that sound. He whipped his head ( ouch that hurt ) to look at Yuuri, who was adorable with his face scrunched up. But that's not important! What he needed to focus on was the fact that his Yuuri might be getting sick! Oh no!

"Umm, Viktor? What exactly are you doing?"

Viktor paused and gazed at Yuuri again. "Taking off my jacket?"

Yuuri looked even more confused at that ( Maybe he accidentally spoke in Russian? Yuuri was still new to the language after all. )

"But...why?"

Viktor knew Yuuri was smart. Even the fact that he went to university proves that Yuuri was smarter than him. Of course, his Yuuri was the best in everything!

So yes. Yuuri was smart. But he guessed that every person has their moment when they take a moment to grasp what the other person meant. Because wasn't it obvious why he was taking off his jacket?

"To put it on you! I don't want you to get a cold!"

Viktor loved Yuuri's face, because not only it was the most beautiful thing to grace the planet ( After Yuuri's heart. And his skating. And his dancing. ), it was also highly expressive. Yuuri has always been one who expressed emotions with actions rather than words, and his very face was a testament of that.

Currently, it was going through a very interesting cycle of surprise, modesty, denial, and finally acceptance.

( Viktor internally cheered. )

He excitedly put the jacket on Yuuri. Who knew what difference even a second more of exposure would make? Better not risk it.

_Oh._

'I should start listening to Yakov's lectures about impulsiveness more,' he thought in a detached manner. He hadn't considered the effect of his actions on his health.

Because Yuuri clad in his ( his! ) jacket, looking up at him with those sweet doe eyes of his, was definitely not good for his well being and sanity.

"Viktor? Are you alright?"

No. No, he was definitely not alright. Yuuri was doing things to him that firmly believed would kill him one of these days.

_Ah,_ decided Viktor, he would choose that death any day.

* * *

 

Viktor got out of the shower ( relaxing in it's own right, though nothing can beat the onsen ) only to Yuuri staring at him from their shared bed.

He knew he was attractive all right. Hard not to after countless fans and tabloids has stated the fact. He also know that Yuuri was most definitely checking him out.

( the knowledge made him mildly nervous, because no man can compare to the wonder that is Yuuri Katsuki, one can only hope that one comes at least close to his perfect body )

Still, Viktor smirked and asked, "Like what you see, Yuuri?", taking care to drag the syllable a bit. He was well aware how much Yuuri liked it.

Hopefully it will be blush number fourteen that would paint across Yuuri's face this time. He rather liked number fourteen. It started from his cheeks and spread to the tip of the ears and back of the neck, coloring his angel an adorable pink.

But none of that happened.

Instead Yuuri smirked _back_ , and fixed upon him smoldering eyes _and oh lord Viktor hasn't expected this he was a mere mortal unfit to gaze upon the god among men-_ Hold on.

Is Yuuri coming closer?

Yes, indeed he was. Yuuri approached him and trailed a finger slowly, sensually on his chest ( Viktor thinks he might combust ). He looked up at him. Opens those luscious lips.

"As a matter of fact, mister Katsuki-Nikiforov, I do."

Warning. Viktor.exe has stopped working. Cause of error : husband too hot to handle. Rebooting system.

Nope. Viktor can't handle it. The way he says his name, oh god, the way he looks at him, the touches, just no.

Viktor has created a monster and he is defenseless against its allure. That's it then. He's going down. Bards will sing of him. Viktor the great, who had lasted this long against this god. It was a good life. He wished he could have said his farewells, but ah well. You can't have everything.

He took one last glance at Yuuri, who was leaning in to kiss him.

Well, thought Viktor, his heart has been attacked anyway. Might as well enjoy his last few moments.

He moved down to capture those lips with his, slowly leading the way to their bed. Why not enjoy it, _fully_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my [Tumblr](mistart.tumblr.com) for more art! Or just send me a message I like talking with you trash


End file.
